


Of Crushes And Confessions.

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Beomgyu accidentally forgot to logout of Yeonjun's YouTube leaving the older suggestions full of "Choi Soobin Cutest Moments" videos. But maybe that's not a bad thing for anyone involved.Please read my lovey dovey sorry I wrote hahaha.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Of Crushes And Confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> A cliche lovey dovey story :D

Okay so Beomgyu was fucked. You may think he's over reacting, but he's not. So he was just lying in bed browsing YouTube when he decided to search for **'Choi Soobin cutest moments'** yes he has the biggest crush on the leader but can you blame him? Soobin is so kind and pretty but he also knows when to be assertive and Beomgyu could tell you why he finds that attractive but you probably already know why.

He finds himself watching countless videos of Soobin, there's videos from fan signs where you can see the love he has for MOA and how much he cares and he also re watches their puppy interview from txt. But just after he hear a notification going off on his phone, it's from their group chat.

**Yeonjun**

_Hey I think some ones still logged into my youtube acc hahahah_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Can be that bad right? How did you even notice????_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_It messed up my reccomnded feed :(_

_But also_

_I noticed because I've definitely never watched compilations of you being cute haha_

**Taehyunnie**

_Well you can rule me out of the search, I don't use YouTube._

**Beomgyu**

_Wait Hyunnie you don't watch YouTube? Really?_ _Wahhh_

**Hyuka Bubba**

_It's only really me, Yeonjunnie hyung and Gyummie hyung that use YouTube °○ °_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_I'm so embarrassed why would you guys do that~~_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_Oh Soobin, I think someone has a crush on you hehehehe_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Ah no wayy_

**Taehyunnie**

_What's your explanation then?_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_I don't know but there's no way someone likes me_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_Yah I thought you were working on self confidence :(((_

**Taehyunnie**

_You're our amazing leader, we all look up to you hyung, that could easily lead to a crush._

**Hyuka Bubba**

_You're the best hyung!! We both look up too you so much, yes one of us likes you ^ _ ^_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_Wait both???_

**Beomgyu**

_Well yeah, we ruled out you and Taehyun! Plus me and Hyuka know each other's crushes • v •_

Beomgyu has to stop for a moment, okay so he just wants to curl in a ball and hide forever. He just wanted to appreciate Soobin for all his 6ft glory and pine, why did he forget to logout? His phone goes off again, it's a message from Huening Kai. 

**Hyuka Bubba**

_About that... I want to confess to Taehyun hyung and Yeonjun hyung_ 👉🏼👈🏼

**Beomgyu**

_OMG DO IT!!!_

**Hyuka Bubba**

_Aish I was thinking of confessing in the gc... is that okay?_

**Beomgyu**

_Aww Hyuka baby_ 🥺 _ofc it is. I've been waiting to confess for ages, this'll just push me._

Beomgyu mentally prepared himself for his inevitable confession after Huening Kai confessed. He hears a notification and sees it's a message from Yeonjun in the group chat again. 

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_You guys okay? You just stopped talking here??_

**Hyuka Bubba**

_Yeah! We're just talking about confessing to the respective people and what it would mean for us haha_

**Taehyunnie**

_Wah! Does that mean one of us will be the fifth wheel after this hahahahaha_

**Beomgyu**

_Not exactly_ 😉 

**Hyuka Bubba**

_Um.. speaking of, Yeonjun and Taehyun?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_What's up bub?_

**Taehyunnie**

_yea baby?_

**Hyuka Bubba**

_This is actually my confession to you two haha_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_Forreal?_

**Taehyunnie**

_Aww baby! I love you too_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_Yah baby! You don't know if he's being legit!!_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Wait are you guys dating???_

**Taehyunnie**

_YES AND HYUKA WE LOVE YOU TOO! LETS GO ON A DATE SOON!!!_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_KANG TAEHYUN! WE WERE MEANT TOWAIT FOR CONFIRMATION!_

**Taehyunnie**

_CHOI YEONJUN OUR LOML JUST CONFESSED AND IT MAKES SENSE BC IT MEANS THAT BEOMGYU LIKES SOOBIN AND WAIT BEOMGYUDOYOULIKESOOBIN???????!?!?!?!?_

**Beomgyu**

_Yeet_

**Taehyunnie**

_SEE BABY THAT MEAND THAT HYUKA LIKES US BACK AND WE CAN GO ON A DATE LETS DO SATURDAY AT 6PM WE CAN GO TO ME AND YEONJUNNIE HYUNGS FAVOURITE RESTAURANT!!!!_

**Hyuka Bubba**

_Wow okay, yeah let's do it hyungs!!!_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung**

_Taehyun's actually crying it's rlly cute, we'll pick you up at 5:30 on Sat, does that work baby_

**Hyuka**

_Aww Taehyunnie hyung_ 🥺 _I'll see you guys on Sat._

Beomgyu smiles at his phone, he's so proud of Huening Kai, he can't believe the boy actually confessed. HE had completely forgotten about his situation with Soobin until he received a private message from him.

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Hey Gyummie_

**Beomgyu**

_Hey hyung! Hope I didn't make you feel awkward in the chat earlier ㅠ_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Oh no not at all, I just wanted to have this chat in private not in the gc ㅋㅋㅋ_

**Beomgyu**

_Oh does that mean you like me back?_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Yeah, I'm so glad it was you that likes me and not Hyuka ㅋㅋㅋ_

**Beomgyu**

_I can't believe you like me back! I've liked you forever hyung > ~ < _

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Ah if I had known you liked me back I would've confessed... I was worried you would be creeped out by me liking you._

**Beomgyu**

_Hyung I would never!! Having someone like you like me is very flattering hehehe_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_you're so cute baby_

**Beomgyu**

_Baby??_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Hyung wants to call you baby now!! Is that okay??_

**Beomgyu**

_I don't mind... isn't that what you call Hyuka though??_

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_1\. I think Yeonjun hyung and Taehyunnie will appreciate me calling him that now._

_2\. But now you're MY baby, therefore I'll only call you baby from now on ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

**Beomgyu**

_Aish Hyung, whatever you say._

_Do you want to come over?_ ▪︎v▪︎

**Soobinnie Hyung**

_Yes omw!!_

_See you soon baby_ 🥰

**Beomgyu**

_See you soon Hyung!!!_

Beomgyu gets up from his bed, looks in the mirror and dreads seeing his _Boyfriend?_ when he sees the state of his hair. 

He didn't actually end up having time to fix his hair before Soobin arrived, but that's okay when the first thing Soobin says when he opens the door is. "Hi baby sorry I look like a mess, I had to come here straight away." Before pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this cutesy story!! Let me know if you did :)))


End file.
